HOW DORAEMON REALLY ENDED
by LaDyOfThEdArKeYeS
Summary: If you're hoping for an ending to this eternal series well... HERE YOU HAVE IT! With a little black notebook in the middle ;


"BUAAAAAAAA! NOT AGAIN!" yelled Nobita going down the street completely beat up

Once again Giant had beaten the hell out of him, and took his recently bought manga comic book.

"WHY DOES THIS ALWAYS HAPPEN TO ME?!"

Arriving home…

"Wait! What if mom is waiting to give me a lecture on my grades?" said Nobita to himself

As he hid in the bushes preparing to make a discreet entrance through his home, all of a sudden he stepped on something.

"What is this?" he asked picking up a black notebook

He scratched his head confused (the book title was in English, and he was the dumbass even on that subject).

"Could this be something Doraemon lost? Wait… Is this a school notebook? It looks like it…"

"NOBITA!!!!"

"WAAAAAARGH!"

His mom had opened the front door and caught him with his head over the bushes. He hides the notebook under his yellow shirt quickly while shaking like red jelly.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING THERE?! AH, YOU THOUGHT YOU WOULD GET AWAY WITH THE ZERO YOU HAD, BUT OH BOY WERE YOU WRONG!"

"BUAAAAAAA, I'M SORRYYYYYYYYYYYY!" yelled Nobita as his mom dragged him by an ear to the inside of the house

"**Heh heh heh… This one is interesting… Not as Interesting as Raito was though… I'll hide for a bit to see what happens…" **said Ryuk watching all the action from above

* * *

_2 hours later…_

"BAHHHHHHHH, my ears hurt!" complained Nobita lying in the middle of his room

He looked around and saw a note on the window. He picked it up and read it.

"_Gone on a date with Mie… Don't feel too lonely now, and don't put yourself into too much trouble… Doraemon"_

"SIGH! Where is he when I need him…? On a date with one of his girlfriends… God damn it!"

Then the notebook fell from the inside of his shirt on to the ground.

"Hey that's right, I forgot you…"

He opened the notebook. There were some funny pages in English.

"What is this? Chinese?" asked Nobita confused "Hey! I know what this is! It's a phone book! Of course! How couldn't I have seen it before?"

He walked onto his desk, opened the notebook and began to write the phone books of his friends… **along with their names.**

"**Jesus Christ, he's worster than I thought! Oh well!"** said Ryuk hiding behind the entrance of his room

* * *

Mean while in the Gouda residence…

Giant was sleeping in his room, with the manga comic book he had stolen from Nobita on that afternoon over his head, when his mom walked in furious.

"TAKESHIIIIIIIIII! MOVE YOUR FAT ASS AND HELP ME OUT HERE IN THE GROCERY STORE!" she said moving then onto the store outside of the house.

"OKAY OKAY MOM! God damn it why do I have to do it, I'm the man of the house here so why…" complained Giant, but then…

"Argh! MY chest! It hurts! I promise I won't be a sexist again! Ah, OH GOD IT HURTS!" he said out loud and fell onto the ground

"Takeshi?" asked his mom entering his room again "TAKESHIIIIIIIII! DON'T YOU DARE SLEEP AGAIN! COME ON OUT HERE AND SELL ME ALL THE GROCERIES!"

She continued to brag as she kicked him not very hard on the head.

* * *

"Ah, look at my little Suneo, sleeping like a delicate angel in his bed! How God could bless me with such a beautiful son…"

But what she didn't notice was that Suneo's face was contracted with agonizing pain. Maybe because his back was turned to her.

* * *

"Hee hee… I know right! Everyone thought that I was the best!" said Doraemon as he talked on a rooftop with Mie

All of a sudden they noticed that tons of ambulances were passing by the neighborhood.

"What the…?" asked Doraemon confused

"Oni-chan, this is terrible!"

Doraemon looked up to see his little sister Doraemi descending from the skies with the gorrocopter(?).

"What's going on?" asked Doraemon visibly confused and worried

"It seems that many kids in the neighborhood have been having heart attacks! Giant, Suneo… even Shizuka didn't got away with that one!"

"This is horrible… wait! What about Nobita? Do you know anything about him?"

"No, I was just walking by town when I heard the sounds of all these ambulances!"

"We have to go now!" said Doraemon putting on his gorrocopter and flying quickly to the Nobisuke residence

* * *

"Whew! He's asleep like a lump!" said Doraemon seeing Nobita in his room sleeping deeply

"What's this?" asked Doraemi noticing the black notebook "It says 'Death No'… WUARGAH!"

"Whaa-What's wrong?" asked Doraemon catching his sister as she fell from the scare

"CA-CA-CAN'T YOU S-SEE IT?!" yelled Doraemi pointing at the entrance

"See what?! Asked Doraemon confused!"

"You dumbass, on the entrance!" yelled Doraemi hitting him on the head with the notebook

"Ouch, why did you… KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Both of them were seeing Ryuk now…

"I told you…" said Doraemi while she and her brother hugged tightly while shaking

"**What? You can see me because you touched my notebook!"** complained Ryuk sick of seeing the typical reaction from humans (or on this case robots) whenever they touched a notebook and saw the shinigamis

"This notebook… I believe the name 'Death Note' isn't just an accessory name!" said Doraemi

"**Take a peek yourself!"**

The two robots opened the notebook and saw various names written: Giant's, Suneo's, Shizuka's, Dekigusu's… among many other names.

"These are the names of the children that had heart attacks…" said Doraemi while she and Doraemon switched a disturbed glance

"**The humans whose names are written in the notebook… will DIE!"** said Ryuk like telling one of his personal jokes

"Nobita! How could you be playing with a thing like this?! Hey! Are you listening!" yelled a very frustrated Doraemon while trying to shake Nobita out of his sleep

"Oni-chan… I don't think Nobita is going to wake up…" said Doraemi sinisterly

Doraemon looked at her ready to ask "Why the heck not?" but then what he saw silenced him

On the very first page of the notebook were written the following words:

"_This phone agenda belongs to Nobita Nobisuke. If lost please return it to its owener. Thank you."_

And so that was Doraemon ended… _**FOR GOOD!**_


End file.
